


Fun with Friends

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Danai Gurira - Fandom, Laurie Holden - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: FMF, Friendship, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraint, Sex, Threesome, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a couple of quickies in the studio trailer leads to deeper friendship and lots of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halohunter89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halohunter89/gifts).



> This story is a bit AU for me, but I hope you will think it’s fun and entertaining.  
> Happy Birthday to Halohunter89 who requested this story then spammed me with pictures of these three together. Warning: This is a whole big pile of PWP, if that’s not your thing, you’ve been warned. The convention that spurred the idea for the second half of this, Wizard World New York 2013.

Laurie woke up in Norman’s trailer again. Damn, this must have been the fourth time in a month. These little lunch time quickies were going to have to come to an end soon. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy them, hell he was the most entertaining lover she had ever had. Always flirty, funny and horny and though he knew how to be discrete he wasn’t one of those assholes who ignored a girl once they were out of the bedroom. But this was the best acting gig she had ever gotten and she didn’t want to screw it up by sleeping with a costar, no matter how sexy he was. This little tryst has started almost immediately into the shooting schedule, but Laurie knew it would be best to end it before it got out of control. She could hear his little snore but not as much as she could feel him breathing on her skin. His sandy brown hair was a mess, but she knew hers was worse. She’d have to hit the make-up trailer again before she got back on set. She looked over to his alarm clock, it was set to go off in seven minutes. 

“Go back to sleep Laur.” He always woke up when her breathing changed. Mainly because he always slept with his cheek on her stomach. His voice was sexy and sleepy and she wished he would use that voice when he was talking dirty to her. ‘Oh his sexy, sexy dirty talk’ she tought. Norman trailed his fingers up her hip knowing that she enjoyed the tickle. 

She ran her fingers through his hair. “We should get up.” 

Norman licked her stomach and nipped at her flesh, “We should have sex again.” If she was going to wake him before the alarm went off he wanted to get laid. And he loved having sex with her. She wasn’t normally his type, but she was a hell of a lot of fun in bed, always as ready and willing as he was. He let his fingers trace over his stomach and down hip bones. 

“As if you could be done in….” She looked at the clock, “Six minutes.” He was a thoughtful lover, it always took longer than that. She smirked down at him.

“That’s fine.” He lifted his body then climbed back on top of her so he could cover and kiss her. “Then we will be four minutes late back to set.” He knew he wouldn’t do it in ten minutes either but he didn’t care about being late. He put all of the weight of his lower body on her but propped himself up on his forearms, pressing down to her mouth and licking at her lips. She licked back at him and then they kissed, Norman trying his best to get her to concede to his wishes. 

A knock at the door interrupted any progress he might have made. “Five minutes Norman.” His set assistant hollered from outside. Norman replied to let her know she had been heard or she would knock again. 

He put his forehead to Laurie’s and sighed over the fact that he had been cock blocked by a voice in the distance. They mutually agreed to get out of bed. She snuck into the bathroom first running a washcloth over her skin and huffing at the mess her hair was. She tried to neaten it but it was a lost cause. Off to hair and make-up. 

In the main room he was already dressed and lacing up his boots. She kissed him goodbye and started for the door. Norman pulled her back by her hips, spinning her into a hug. “Thanks, you dirty little girl. This was good.” He always thanked her. He was so polite. And he called her dirty girl because she like it, even if she wouldn’t admit it, there was nothing in bed she ever said no to. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sometime early in season three, their lunch time quickies had turned into sleepovers at his place. Not frequently, but often enough to be addicting to both of them. Sometimes it was prearranged and she would follow him there. Most other times it was more spontaneous. One night Laurie had even stopped by late without calling first. She pulled her car almost into his driveway and was surprised to see that there was a car already parked behind his motorcycle. She had no idea who was there, but it was after mid night and not her place to intrude. Their fling was certainly casual. She drove away wondering who had the pleasure of his sex for the night.

Laurie had to admit, she liked their sleepovers. Often she’d get there as he was cracking open a beer and she would join him on the back deck as they unwound from their day. They had a hard-fast rule of not talking about work which sometimes left them with nothing to talk about. She didn’t mind though. When the silence got to be too much one of them would often chime in with, ‘guess it’s time to fuck’. Thankfully they both found it amusing, and appropriate. Sometimes she’d straddle him in the deck chair rubbing against him as he enjoyed her breasts in his face. They could kiss forever and she liked that very much. It was not unusual for them to get naked in the living room and never get further than the sofa. But when they did make it to the bedroom it was always hot. Norman loved to lick. Her neck, nipples, but most between her legs. His oral sex skills were astounding. Not only was he good at it but he seemed to love to do it. Marathon style. 

She never missed an opportunity to have him inside her though. He was almost always a thoughtful lover an since she was a little greedy, it worked out wonderfully. 

When Laurie received her script for the final episode of season three, she mourned the loss of her character who would be killed off. She was sad to think that she would no longer be working with this amazing cast of people. And then she realized that it would bring an end to her quickies with her sexy costar. That may have hurt the most. 

The cast held something they deemed ‘a death dinner’, a chance for everyone to mourn and celebrate the character that was just killed off. It was often emotional for everyone as they ran their set as a pretty close family. That night they all hugged Laurie repeatedly. And Danai thought she would miss Laurie the most as they had grown almost as close as their characters had. She wished she could say that she would be back to visit the set but that was against production rules. 

As they left the restaurant Norman and Danai walked her to her car, her eyes were red from the tear she had cried all night. “I’m gonna miss you.” Danai wrapped Laurie in another hug and she fought not to cry. She looked over Danai’s shoulder and watched as Norman drank in the view of these beautiful women together. When he finally looked up at her he had no shame for the leering he had done. Laurie smiled at him, enjoying the feel of her friends’ body against her. The whole night seemed a bit overwhelming and confusing. 

Finally she was alone in the parking lot with just Norman, tucked behind the building where passing cars could not see them. He touched her face then pulled her close. “Ya okay?” He hated to see people get killed off the show more than anyone, Norman grew attachments to people easily. She nodded knowing that if she tried to talk she might start crying again. “Ya wanna come over?” They hadn’t made any plans, he had hoped she would say yes, but he knew she might just want to be left alone. Laurie nodded her head. He kissed her hair. He had gotten very attached to this cast mate.

She followed him back to his place crying on and off along the way. The show really was like family to her. When they pulled into the driveway he got off his motorcycle and came to her door, “Come on Laur, let’s get you to bed.” Norman had every intention of being a gentleman tonight. 

Though they had never had a sleep over that didn’t involve sex, he was sure he could handle it. He stripped out of his clothes and into a pair of plaid sleep pants he hardly ever wore. She came out of the bathroom as he was checking his cell phone. She stood in the doorway in nothing more than a push up bra and purple panties that made her skin glow and his cock twitch. He leaned against the dresser and rubbed two fingers into his graying beard as he let his eyes roam along her curves.

“Ya want a t-shirt?” The word ‘gentleman’ kept crossing his brain though his body didn’t seem to know what that word meant. 

She leaned her head on the door frame, “Nah, maybe later.” She needed him tonight. She needed sex, seductive, oral loving, flesh pounding sex tonight.

His eyes were wildly roaming her form. He crossed the room to his closet and pulled his camera off the shelf. He showed it to her. Laurie put her hand up telling him no but he just pulled the lens off and adjusting settings. “Com’mer.” He was still fidgeting with the apparatus in his hand. He heard her say no, but he knew she would give in. He knew the trigger that would get her to change her mind. Norman looked up from his camera to her face. “Get your beautiful ass on my bed so I can take your picture.” A little compliment mixed in with a strong tone of voice, she was putty. They had gotten rough a few times, though it wasn’t really his thing, she got off on him taking control.

Norman watched at the blond obeyed and sauntered toward the bed. “This better not wind up on Instagram.” She smirked at him knowing she could trust him, he would never cross that line. Norman did however, keep a personal portfolio of picture, nudes of women. Most he had fucked, but some he never touched, he just found them to irresistible to not photograph. His boyish charm usually tipped women to let him photograph them, but Laurie needed a more dominate hand. She sat on the edge of the bed almost looking shy. Her bra held her generous breast up high and he started clicking when she looked most uncomfortable. It seemed more honest. 

Laurie didn’t move, she simply waited. He figured it out, she wanted direction from him. “Lay back, all of you on the bed.” He paced around looking at her for the right angle. He snapped a few while she was maneuvering knowing he wouldn’t keep those. He loved having a camera in his hand. It felt like an extension of himself, right now it was his favorite form of art. “Spread your legs.” She was lying flat on the mattress and she did as he told her. “Knees up.” He stopped pacing when he was between her legs and he knelt next to the bed. She could no longer see him without coming up off the bed, but he hadn’t commanded that. She lie there waiting for his next move. 

The shutter started to snap, he would touch her thigh on occasion moving her slightly then he’d take another picture. It was close, but not perfect, Norman set the camera on the bed and walked around till his was on the other side. He knelt at her head and kissed her hair. “You are so beautiful Laurie. You make me hard.” His voice was low, she had to focus on his words to hear him, she could feel his breath at her ear. “I want to lick your pussy,” she started to close her thighs in an attempt to quell the throb that was beginning. 

“No.” His tone was sharp again. “Stay spread for me.” She nodded and obeyed. “Good girl.”

Laurie was lost in him. He hadn’t even touched her yet and she craved every part of Norman. His mouth and tongue, his cock. She wanted it in her pussy, her mouth, she didn’t care. She needed him. She sighed out his name, and though she thought it would sound sexy but it was more needy than anything. 

“Yes?” Norman was back to his quiet, sexy voice. “You want me to touch you?” She nodded, afraid her voice would betray her need again. “Lick you, worship at your pussy?” Her fanatic nodding made him smile. “I need you wet for me sweetheart. Are you?” He watched her beautiful breasts rise and fall as she tried to focus on him and not the ache between her thighs. Laurie’s eyes shifted to him, she nodded. “Good.”

Norman stood up and crossed back around the room, picking up his camera as he knelt again. Now she was wet for him, her panties were soaked, sticking to her, accentuating her labia. His voice and his dirty talk had accomplished what he had been hoping for. He kissed at her knees pushing her slightly wider then then started to photograph her. 

Dark panties slick across a fully aroused pussy, framed by the creamy skin of her thighs, past that her flat stomach then the swell of her breasts encased in purple satiny material that could only look better if it was streaked with his own cum. He let the camera start to snap away. Taking pictures he would love to publish in a book called ‘Hot women who get naked for me’. But he was content knowing that no one but himself would ever see them. 

When he was satisfied with this pose he pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs and spread her legs, she was a vision. He snapped away at her perfectly manicured pussy. She got it waxed on a regular basis with just the cutest blush of hair above her clit. Laurie lay there with her eyes closed enjoying his attention. Without warning he slid two fingers inside her and drew out more moisture, he wiped his on her labia and went back to clicking away. She moaned out, a perfect model.

When he was satisfied, he put the camera on his dresser and stripped naked. “Would it be okay if we fucked now?” She was lazing her hands over her skin waiting for him. 

She nodded. “Please. I need you so bad.” After the emotional day of being killed off on screen, saying goodbye to so many friends and the sexiest photo shoot she had ever had the pleasure of being a part of she was needy for him. 

Norman grabbed a condom and stroked himself then quickly sheathed his dick. “Like this?” He was crawling over her to get into a modified missionary position. Normally she liked it from behind but today he thought she might be in the mood for something more personal. She nodded. Norman teased her with the head of his cock for a while then slid it into her. No matter how many times they had sex she always loved the feeling of her pussy spreading to accommodate him. He pushed deep inside her getting lost in the feel of it all. She wrapped her fingers in his now, long, dark hair and held him close to her.

Norman was going to miss this, she was leaving for LA in a day or so and then she would be gone, back to the Hollywood scene that he hated. He fucked her deep and enjoyed the feel of her nails raking down his back. Norman had had sex with plenty of women over the years, Laurie was a favorite, she was always willing and wet and she had a beautiful set of breasts that he loved to play with. Yes, he would miss their casual fling. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was June of 2013 and though they had seen each other a few times since her death dinner six months ago, this visit was different. They were both attending a comic book convention in New York City, just a few blocks from Norman’s place. He was looking forward to seeing her, to inviting her back to his place for the night. 

The convention hall near the water was hot and muggy and Laurie was putting up with the heat. She had thought she would be done with that now that she wasn’t in Georgia filming all the time. Norman hadn’t arrived yet, but Danai was there and they ladies were excited for their reunion. It had been too long since they had seen each other. They caught up before the event started sharing breakfast at a local place.

“You look amazing Laurie, the LA sun agrees with you.” Danai loved the way Laurie looked when her skin was tanned. She was a beauty.

They talked about work and family, friends and anything else but the TV show Laurie had been killed off of. Talk of that, especially in public, was off limits by contract. 

Laurie picked at her bacon and eggs. “Today should be fun.” She enjoyed going to these events, though Danai didn’t attend them nearly as often. They were looking forward to the group photo ops that would happen. 

“So Norman is excited to see you.” Danai played with the eggs on her plate then ate a fork full. “He mentioned seeing you this weekend.” She and Norman had been sitting at lunch the other day when he brought up seeing Laurie. He tried to keep his excitement down. He didn’t know that Laurie had spilled the beans about their relationship one night in a drunken state. Norman also didn’t know that on that same night the ladies shared their first kiss.

The day at the convention moved quickly. There were mobs of people there. Norman had been excited when he found out his booth was right next to Danai’s, they would only be separated by a thin curtain. It didn’t take long for him to pester her through the material. They had been hanging out more often on and off set, she was completely his type, thin and stunning with a great smile and sense of humor. A little bit shorter than Norman but she usually wore heals that brought them to the same height.

He opened the curtain and peek through, she was standing next to her table taking a photo with a fan and he boomed his way into it. She turned and swatted at him with a smile that lit up the room. He loved her out of costume, her hair just cropped to her scalp, not the wig of dreadlocks her character donned. She always wore something at accentuated her figure and today was no exemption, a gold and black shift dress with a gold scarf. She was elegant and sexy all rolled into one. 

As Norman stood behind his table greeting fans, kissing babies, signing autographs, accepting gifts and chatting with people the blond bomb shell caught his attention. He casually watched at Laurie walked past his booth, she never looked his way. When the crowd erupted at Danai’s booth he knew that Laurie had stopped here. He couldn’t resist a sneak peak, he pulled the curtain and saw the ladies together. Laurie stood with a hand at Danai’s hip and the other on her arm. But it was Danai’s hand at Laurie’s neck, caressing it, that had Norman’s cock jumping in his jeans. Damn they were hot together. He had jerked off more than once thinking of these two in this exact scene, though they were usually naked. 

The ladies were chatting in the green room when Norman walked in. Without a thought he grabbed a chair and sat in the middle of their conversation. He didn’t mind girl talk, so long as he was in the middle of it. Laurie’s hand grazed his thigh as he was listening to Danai tell a story, she had a unique voice that he could get lost in and had many a time. When she finally wrapped up her tale she looked to Norman for a comment but he hadn’t been paying enough attention to things to know what to say, so he opted to ‘Reedus’ her instead. A coined term for licking the side of her face, something he did more often than he should. Norman was prone to licking people, from there it didn’t usually matter what was said before or after that moment. 

“Hey, why don’t you both come back to my place.” They would all basically be done here by eight, and it was a beautiful day in New York. “We can hang on the patio and watch the city. He knew neither of them got out this way much. 

Laurie loved the idea, “I’ll grab some wine.”

“Count me in, I’ll get something sweet.” Danai knew Norman lived near Little Italy, there was bound to be a bakery worth stocking up from. 

The afternoon flew by, so many people and photos but Danai enjoyed it. Norman had been right, these events were a blast. As the afternoon wound down and the event ended Norman planned to stay late to finish meeting with folks who were still in line for him. He was the big celebrity of the day and they both thought it was cute the way he soaked it all in.

Before his handler rushed him off to the next table in the lobby he found the ladies in the green room talking together. “This is my address,” He passed them both slips of paper. “I’ll be there by eight.” They all hugged and he was gone again. Laurie watched him stride out of the room. If Danai hadn’t been joining her, this might have felt like a booty call.


	2. Chapter Two

They rang the bell a little after eight and Norman buzzed them up to his SOHO apartment. It was quite impressive with its open spaces, high ceilings, glass brick wall and a patio space that lined one side of the main floor. Neither of them had ever been to his place and they enjoyed this peek into his private world. Norman had set the patio table with glasses and plates and they started out there enjoying the warm city night. 

Laughing and joking, the wine was flowing, and Norman devoured the chocolate cake Danai had brought. Though he wasn’t normally a wine drinker he knocked it back with them letting the wine and caffeine go to his head. He cleared the plates and grabbed another bottle of wine from his kitchen that someone had given him, it wasn’t as good as what Laurie had brought, but it would get them through. 

The ladies sat side by side and he came up behind them, dropping the bottle on the table then trailing his hands firmly along an arm on each of them. He kissed Danai on the cheek first then Laurie, seemingly rendering them both speechless for a moment. “So I have to ask,” He walked back to the other side of the table and sat in a chair lighting a cigarette as he went. “You two got a little history together? Cause things were looking very cozy in the hall today.” Norman had been wanting to ask all night and figured he could blame it on the alcohol if they became too offended. 

A blush came across Laurie’s face but Danai was impossible to read. She simply folded her hands in her lap and waited on Laurie to react. Neither of them said anything for quite a while, then Danai spoke in her matter of fact tone, “Not as involved as you two.” Laurie had told Danai about Norman and herself. Her past ‘friends with benefits’ relationship with Norman may not have been appropriate information to share, but since they had been drunk and half naked at the time, Laurie didn’t think it had been such a bad idea. 

Norman straighten up in his chair and inhaled deeply letting the smoke fill his lungs as he thought of how to reply. The words all registered in his brain, these two smokin’ hot women had been intimate with each other to one degree or another. As if he hadn’t already spent half the afternoon thinking about what these two could look like together. He used the thumb and ring finger of the hand that held the cigarette to rub his temple before he reached for the bottle and the opener that was on the table. 

“Nice.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. He opened the wine, poured himself another glass then offered it to them, with a nod from each he over filled their glasses. 

Danai reached and slid her hand along Laurie’s leg and smiled at Norman. “Does that make you jealous?” It had made her a little jealous that Laurie and he had been together. 

Quite honestly, he didn’t have a jealous bone in his body. Two stunning woman hot for each other, one of which he had been with for years. It didn’t make him jealous, it made him sad that he had never gotten the chance to watch, but never jealous. He shook his head and leaned back. “Not at all, but if you guys wanted to make out and try and get me jealous, I’d be alright with that.” He smirked figuring that at any given moment one of them would through something at his head. He was glad he had already cleared the plates. 

Laurie slipped her hand to Danai’s thigh and drew it up pushing her dress up just a bit, exposing her beautiful skin to Norman. The dark haired beauty turned and drew her friend in for a kiss, their lips met and for a moment they paused, listening as Norman let out a quiet groan of appreciation. But the pause didn’t last long, Danai shifted and slid her fingers to the mass of blond hair. Their kissing was passionate, feverish and seductive. When they finally came up for air Laurie whispered, “I’ve missed that.” Danai nodded. They stayed close for a moment then drew away and looked toward Norman who simply sat leaning back smoking and drinking in the view. 

No one said anything for a little while then Norman broke the silence. “Nope, not jealous. Maybe I’d be jealous if you started to undress each other.” That boyish smirk across his face he just waited to see if they were willing to be baited. 

“I am not getting naked out here.” Laurie wasn’t opposed to the idea of taking off her clothes, but she didn’t want to do it where prying eyes might see. She may have been drinking but she wasn’t that drunk.

Norman stood up and grabbed the bottle of wine as he crushed his Parliament Lite out in the ashtray. “I have a very private bedroom with a brand new mattress that could use some breaking in.” Was it really this easy? He wasn’t sure what he was in store for. He knew Laurie well enough to know that once she got started her sexual appetite was hard to quell. Danai was the wild card, was she just fucking with him or was there really something between the women, and would she let him watch, participate, anything? 

He stood next to them as they stared each other down. “He had better be half the lover you said he was.” Danai stood up first, the wine going straight to her head and as quickly as she stood she had to sit back down. Norman braced her arm and helped her sit, “I got this.” 

He laughed, “Sure you do.” He stepped closer and let her rest for moment, first helping Laurie stand than double checking on Danai before extending a hand to help this time. The three more stumbled than walked back into the apartment. Norman let them in first, motioning to the stairs and closed the slider behind them. He leaned against the glass with his head tipped up, he mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to which ever god might be the one who allowed simple men the chance to be with two women at once. He had gotten his fair share of women throwing themselves at him over these past years, and some who did it in teams. Threesomes were not foreign to him, but with two such magnificent women that he knew so well, worked with, and had crushed on over time, this was a gift. 

He followed behind as they traversed the stairs hand in hand. He watched as glimpses of thigh were flashed at the hem of Danai’s dress. She had beautiful legs. They had paused at the top of the stairs not sure where to go, “Last door.” He drank off the top of the bottle as Laurie walked first into his master suite, like the rest of the place it was sparsely decorated. Wine glasses dropped on the dresser the ladies wrapped themselves into an embrace that had Norman speechless as he leaned against the door frame. 

Laurie pushed Danai’s gold scarf off her shoulders and to the floor as she kissed her friend. A jean jacket discarded and arms wrapped tightly as they embraced. “Fuck, I love kissing you.” The words came breathlessly from Laurie and Danai moaned in agreement. They began to undress each other, shirt unbuttoned and slid gently off her pale arms and her pants unbuttoned but rested on her curvy hips. Danai’s wrap dress opened easily and she slid out of it leaving her standing in just a yellow set of under clothes that made her dark skin pop against the material. There she stood in heels, running her hands over Laurie’s skin.

“You think we should invite him to join us?” Danai hardly shy as she knew how fierce she looked. The filming of this show had put her in the best shape of her life and she wasn’t shy about showing it when she wanted to. 

Laurie nodded her head and looked his way. She had to admit, he could be boyish and immature at times but in bed, he was a serious, thoughtful and passionate lover. She had no doubt that he could make both of them happy and he certainly didn’t deserve to be left out of things. 

Danai wasn’t sure what had come over her, maybe it was the fact that she had fantasied about being with Norman since they day she had met him, maybe it was the fact that Laurie turned her so much, or it simply could have been the wine. But she had wicked thoughts and she hoped Norman would be game for them.

“How do you feel about being restrained?” She stepped into Laurie hugging her close as they both looked at the tall, sexy man whose eyes were almost closed, tongue snaking along his bottom lip and fingers playing in his greying beard. 

He half smiled, “I got a few ties you are welcome to use.” Norman had at admit, when it came to sex there wasn’t much he wasn’t willing to try. Some of it he enjoyed more than others but for the most part there wasn’t much that didn’t make his dick stiff and give him a good time. 

Laurie licked at Danai’s shoulder, “You sure you want to restrain him, he is pretty good with his hands.” She loved his big hands all over her body.

Danai broke away and walked to the edge of the room and evaluated the modern looking chair in the corner. No arms, padded on the bottom and the back, a dark maroon that looked like it came off the show floor of a design house. It might not be perfect but it would work. She nodded. “Can you move this to the middle of the room?” 

Norman pushed off the door frame and waked to the chair, he passed dangerously close to Danai but resisted touching her. He moved the sweater off the back of the chair and slid it across the room to the middle of the floor facing the windows. “Now what?”

Laurie was growing to love this idea, “I think we need three ties.” She was beginning to get a vision in her head. He nodded and turned to the dresser, he rummaged through the top drawer and pulled out two black and one grey tie. Laurie was right behind him now, still half dressed. She reached around him and took the ties out of his hand as he turned in her hold. He may have restrained his will with Danai but he didn’t with Laurie. He wrapped her into hug and kissed her deeply. It had been too long since he had made out with her. Their fevered kiss involved much hair gripping and then Laurie worked him out of his shirt. 

Danai was a little mesmerized by the whole thing. She had never had a threesome before, never watched as a lover she once had and a man she wanted to take as a lover, embraced. When she and Laurie had discussed where the night might go and Laurie suggested they try and coax Norman into a threesome she didn’t hesitate. She was adventurous like that. But now that it was starting, she wasn’t sure what her role in this would be. 

Laurie turned from Norman’s kiss and looked over to her friend. “Come here.” Norman licked broad strokes on her flesh, she had missed his tongue the most. “You two should say hello.” Laurie had to force herself from Norman’s hold as she took Danai by the hand and pulled her in, kissing her cheek as she pushed the almost naked women into Norman’s arms. 

In heels they were just about the same height and Norman pulled her close. “Hi,” For a moment he looked shy as he realized he was holding his friend in such a sexual manner. “How are ya?” He wasn’t sure how this was all going to play out.

Danai smiled, her face lighting up as his hands roamed along her back. She had secretly wished to be with Norman from day one. He was too sexy to ignore and she was delighted that she didn’t have to any more. “’m good. You?” She was a little nervous. 

“Good.” Norman made the first move drawing her to him, chest to chest. He watched her face for a moment then closed his eyes and kissed her. Slow and gentle to start then hungry for her. He remembered the first time he had seen her on set, she was shy joining the group who had been together for so long. She was already in costume when he met her, painted on pants, tank top under a leather vest and a cape that she kept off her perfectly toned arms. He had wanted to kiss her then, he wanted to devour her now. She had been beautiful with her wig full of dreads, but without it she was even more stunning. They stood kissing for a while, getting to know each other better than they had in two years. “MMm, you taste amazing.” He enjoyed the wine taste on her tongue and the flavor that was uniquely Danai.

She smiled. “Booze and smokes, just what I always imagined.” Yes, she has thought about kissing him many times before. This was fun but Danai wanted more. When Laurie had jokingly suggested a threesome as they were walking about of the bakery; ‘that man likes chocolate so much, he’s gonna wanna do us both.’ the flashes of ideas shuffled through her brain immediately. She and Laurie had been together a few times, she knew the sexy curves of that woman already. She had pictured Norman naked enough times. But mainly, it was that slightly dominate side of her that wanted to tie him down and use him a bit. She really didn’t think he’d mind. 

Danai walked him to the chair and Laurie grabbed the ties. “You really game for this?” She didn’t want this first encounter to be their last because she pushed him in a direction he didn’t really like. 

“Two beautiful women taking advantage of me, I’m good with that.” Norman could go either way in the sub / dom world and for these two he could be submissive. He reached for Laurie and laid a kiss on her. “You cool with this?” He figured she was but why piss off a friend.

Laurie smiled, “Okay with it. Shit this was my idea, now take off your clothes.” She had envisioned this threesome often in the past months since she and Danai had started fooling around on occasion. Why they hell they hadn’t all done this together on set when they had the chance was beyond her. She helped him with his jeans as he pulled off his t-shirt. He had been in just socks since he had gotten home. 

Norman knew his penis was nothing to be ashamed of, but he still felt a little nervous peeling his boxer briefs off in front of someone new. And she wasn’t helping, she had decided to sit in the chair and watch as they had stripped him naked. She liked what she saw. Broad shoulders that framed his chest, sparsely covered with hair and tapered down to a cut waist. His hips framed his cock which stood proudly as she let her eyes wander down his toned legs. He reached to scratch his beard and move the wisp of hair from his eyes and she was mesmerized by his arms. He worked daily to keep them toned with push-ups and pull ups that she loved to watch him do.

Finally Danai got up from the chair and motioned him to sit. He lazed into it realizing that the wine had really gone to his head. “Sit up.” She commanded and drew Laurie to her. They each took a neck tie and knelt by his feet. Laurie spread him by the knees till his ankles were near the legs of the chair, they began to bind him, tying both differently but equally effective. Danai took the grey tie and went behind the chair, taking both of his hands it took her a moment but she figured out how to bind him without injuring him. 

Laurie took this time to straddle him though she was still dressed in a bra and panties and she rubbed herself against his naked body. This was quiet the reversal of things she was used to. In the off chance that they had played these kind of roles, Norman had always been the dom. She kissed him and rubbed her body against him. He groaned out, this night was going to be glorious torture and he knew it. From there it all seemed to move fast, skin touching skin, kissing and groping. Stripping lead to new body parts being slipped into Norman’s mouths or shared between the ladies. Norman enjoyed reacquainting himself with Laurie’s body as much as he liked getting to know Danai’s. The ladies slowly stripped each other, kissing and playing only inches from Norman leaving him with only a hard cock and the pleasure of watching. They were laying it all on thick but very much enjoying it as well. Norman appreciated the show.

She dropped to her knees, Danai being the first to give in, she wrapped her hand around his shaft. Norman chewed at his bottom lip as he inhaled and tipped his head back. She began to stroke him watching as he enjoyed then finally wrapping her lips around him. She didn’t have the passion for sucking dick that Laurie did but she couldn’t resist. His pink flesh disappeared past her dark lips and Norman thought he would shoot off right there. He could barely watch her the way his eyes were almost shut but damn she was sexy and her mouth felt like heaven. Up and down the length of him it made his toes curl. 

Laurie couldn’t be left out of things, she came up behind Danai and slid a hand between her legs as she pressed her body to her friend and whispered in her ear, “MMMM, he makes you wet?” There was no reply, jus fevered sucked. Laurie slid inside the warmth and began to finger her, she liked the fact that Danai never slowed her sucking. “Told you he had a nice cock.” Norman didn’t mind at all that they had obviously discussed his dick and their sex life at some point. Usually he was more private but if it lead to occasions like this, he didn’t mind at all. “You still want to watch me fuck him?” 

Danai finally lifted her mouth off Norman. “Yeah.” She stroked him as she moaned out from the pleasure she felt between her legs. “Yeah, but I want to watch you ride him while he’s restrained.”

Norman loved the way they were talking about him as if he wasn’t there, just some object to be used. He didn’t mind at all. He thought about interjecting into their conversation but opted not to, he wasn’t sure how dom Danai could get. Laurie had missed the feel of him these past months and wanted to be on him, she asked where he kept the condoms as his minimalist bedroom didn’t seem to have a night stand with storage. She went to the dresser as directed and opened the top drawer. She came back and watched a while longer as her friend sucked him deep. She may not have been one to give head very often, but she was damn good at it. Finally Laurie pulled her off of him and they kissed around his dick for a while. 

He wanted to touch them, to run his fingers through Laurie’s hair, touch down the said of Danai’s face, hell, even get in on the kissing, but his restraints were tied too well for him to do much more than squirm. Finally the two began to work the condom down his shaft. “You don’t mind if I watch you two fuck do you?” Her voice was silky. Norman shook his head, he didn’t mind at all. He would have preferred to be laid out on a bed so he could fuck on and go down on the other, but he was far from complaining. 

“Wanna taste you sweetheart.” He could smell her wetness as she circled him in the chair, she smelled divine. She knew that if he put his mouth on her she wouldn’t let him stop till she had cum over and over. For now she simply fingered herself then slid them into his mouth. He sucked and tasted as if it were his last meal. When her fingers were clean she leaned above him and kissed him.

This was hot to watch but Laurie wanted more. She grabbed the wine bottle off the dresser, took a sip then brought the bottle his mouth careful to fill it and let him swallow. As Danai took the bottle and moved to the bed as Laurie swung a leg over him, took him by the dick and slowly impaled herself down him. She moaned out and Norman tipped his head forward looking to make contact with his mouth on her flesh. She leaned into him till her breast was close enough to lick. Though he was restrained, he could lift his hips and he did, fucking into her as she fed him her breast and ran her fingers into his wispy hair. He fought against his restraints knowing that marks on his ankles would be no big deal, but his wrists would be a problem. He tried to control his arms as he focused on thrusting his hips and sucking her tit. He had missed being inside of her, drawing out mews and sighs that he knew he could turn into screams and the occasional sob if he did it right. 

Norman came up for air, throwing his head back as she griped around his shaft. When he refocused his brain he was staring past Laurie to Danai who was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed watching. Watching and masturbating. Knees ups, thighs spread, one hand between her legs, one twisting a nipple. Her eyes were open and she locked her gaze to his. Laurie rode him hard, and he never broke stride as he watched Danai’s hand move faster between her legs. “Want you.” He wanted to be inside her so bad. Laurie was great but he wanted new pussy, he wanted HER pussy.

Danai stopped, drew her fingers out of herself and quickly stood. She crossed to the fucking couple, wrapped her arms around Laurie and kissed her from the side as he pushed her fingers into Normans mouth again, he bucked harder and sucked the salty taste. She pushed her fingers deeps eliciting a gagging sound from him, she stopped kissing to laugh. Then she whispered matter of factly. “You can have me. But you need to make her cum.” He nodded. “Oh…but you can’t make yourself cum.” His eyes got big. “Don’t care if you think you can get it up twice. If you cum, you don’t get to do me.”

The groan that escaped his lips filled the room.

“You are wicked.” Laurie loved this idea. She knew he had stamina. 

Danai kissed Norman and he fucked Laurie harder, he wished his hands were free to grip her hips and play with her clit but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Fuck me Norm, make me cum.” She was teetering closer to orgasm but she wasn’t there yet.

The more Norman kissed Danai the more he wanted to fuck her. He understood the rule and decided he wasn’t going to play fair any more. He broke their kiss and looked at Lauie, she was focused hard on both of them. “You like watching you don’t you?” He pushed deep into her and held his hips up. “You wanna see me inside her don’t you Laurie?” He punctuated that statement with another thrust. Danai wasn’t sure where this was all going be she listened as she played with a nipple on both of them, pinching and twisting. Norman gritted his teeth to the pain, “Fuck. Gonna cum for me then let me fuck you friend?” She was panting at the pain, the fucking, but mostly the words. She had a love for dirty talk and he knew it. “That’s right dirty girl, cum all over me then watch me fuck her.” It was the dirty girl that did it; it sent Laurie over the edge. She came hard pinning his hips to the chair as she rocked herself on him, using him to reach the pleasure she wanted. She had no idea how close he had come to an orgasm, but he had held out. He tossed his head back and Danai licked him from his collar bone, up his neck and to his ear. His sex-sweat tasted like a fine meal. 

Danai wrapped herself around Laurie, kissing and licking her skin as the blond came down from her orgasm. It had been a long time since Norman had made her feel like this and she missed it. “Your turn.” They kissed, “but you’d be remised if you didn’t untie him and let him use his hands.” 

He really hadn’t minded be restrained, but he didn’t want it the first time he was with Danai. He didn’t want his first to be his last. She thought about it and nodded. Norman was fighting not to fuck into Laurie but with him still inside her it was getting difficult. Danai knelt behind the chair and began to untie his wrists, when he was free he wrapped his arms around Laurie rubbing his wrists behind her as he pulled her close and fucked into her a few times. “Missed you girl.” He kissed her and finally, agonizingly slowly she lifted herself off of him. 

Though she hated the taste of latex she couldn’t resist licking the taste of Laurie off his shaft. She may have never tasted any other woman to be able to compare, she did love the taste of her friend’s cum. Laurie untied his ankles and he just waited as Danai cleaned him up. 

He wasn’t sure if this was going to be a good idea or not, but once she had finished her sucking Norman stood, drawing her up with him, he grabbed her by the waist and quickly maneuvered her over his shoulder then tossed her down on his new mattress. “Mind if we break this in?” She was laughing at the scene but she knew exactly what she wanted.

“Yeah. Let’s break it in. Now lay down.” She rolled off the bed and stood naked next to it with her hands on her hips. She wanted him on his back, she wanted to ride him cowgirl style. Norman obliged and laid back in the center of the bed. The ladies were back to kissing and he was stroking as they did it. “You ride his face while I fuck him?” She wanted to be able to enjoy them both at the same time. She didn’t know if a threesome like that would ever come around again, she wanted it all. 

Laurie nodded. “But you need to let him lick you for a while first. The man has skills with that tongue. Serious skills.” There they were again talking as if he was just a prop to use. But Norman nodded and motioned for her to come to him. 

“Please, I wanna taste you so bad.” Licking her fingers had not been enough. He watched as she let go of Laurie and crawled onto the bed. She straddled his face and was ready to ease herself down when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her close. His big hands gripped to spread her wide and Norman moved in, like everything else in his life, tongue first. Lapping at the flavor of her, sucking at her clit, nipping at her labia then finally just fucking her with his tongue. 

She was writhing in ecstasy, he had only just begun but it was the best oral sex she had ever had in her life. Her gripped her tight and she knew he would leave bruises, but she didn’t mind at all, she gripped into his hair and kissed Laurie when she crawled up next to them. 

“Told you.” Laurie was almost jealous, she loved Norman’s tongue more than any other part of him, but she also enjoyed Danai too much to ever want her to miss out on this experience. His dedication to the cause was amazing and it didn’t take long for her to have an orgasm, juicier than Laurie, Norman drank it all down. He loved knowing her could do this to her, he was going to want to do a lot more of it. 

Norman came up for air but he was far from done. “You ready for more?” He looked up at her and gave her his boyish smirk. She nodded. All these years of working out were paying off, he lifted her completely and moved her down his body and settled her near his cock. 

“I’m gonna fuck him while you sit.” She and Laurie nodded to each other and took their respective places. Danai had been craving the feel of Norman inside of her for too long. She let him tease her just a bit then she pushed her wet opening around the head of his cock and slid down. She closed her eyes and squeezed her fingers tightly into Laurie’s, she hadn’t even noticed that they were holding hands. “Oh, damn.” Norman didn’t let her sit long he had one hand on Laurie’s thigh as he began to lick her and the other on Danai’s as he began to pump into her. 

Doing two women this way was a challenge, especially since Norman wanted to do them both right, but he put in his best effort fucking and sucking. Danai finally found her own pace and Norman slowed to match her. She rode him slow and deep as she sucked and twisted at Laurie’s nipples. They had spent a lot of time enjoying each other’s breasts, testing the waters, being sweet, being rough. It was a mutual love they both seemed to have. Sometimes Laurie would moan out and Danai would capture that moan with a kiss. 

She had vaguely remembered something about wanting to be dominate with Norman but when her second and third orgasm emerged she lost track of those thoughts. Without much warning Laurie let herself up from Norman’s mouth, he looked confused. 

“You need to take her from behind, on her knees. Do her deep, make her cum hard.” Laurie had a plan, a vision for the three of them. “And when you finally cum, you need to do it all over her so I can lick it clean.” She didn’t want to see any of it go to waste. Now it Norman and Danai doing the nodding and obeying. 

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and put her on her knees, Laurie worked her way into the position so they could kiss and play. He traded out his condom for one a little less abused and then took her by the hips. The view of her ass was exquisite, he wanted to lick it and fuck it, but he would wait for another time for that. 

Norman lined the tip of his cock to her opening then spoke softly, “You want this?” He edged in then back out. She nodded. “You want it inside you?” He was playful. She moaned. “Gonna fuck you good.” He trust into her and she instantly dropped her head to the mattress and let him pound her deep. She was half in Laurie’s lap and her friend simply ran her fingers along her sweaty skin and watched Norman’s face as he fucked her hard. She seemed to enjoy it, she pushed back against him meeting his thrusts, never shying from the pounding. Sadly, Norman knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He had put in a valiant effort but he was ready to cum after a few minutes. 

He slid out of Danai and pulled the condom off. Stroking himself he pointed the tip along the crack of her ass and has his first ropes of seaman flew, it landed nearly center down her spine, the following shots were not as controlled but no one cared, not even Laurie who was licking her lips as she watched the show. When it all came to an end, Norman crashed down on the bed and Laurie began to lick her friend clean, savoring the taste she had nearly forgotten.

Danai stretched her body out of the bed, hogging most of it now. She was practically purring. “Oh that was some good shit.” She hadn’t been fucked that well in a while and having the bonus of Laurie through the whole thing only made it more enjoyable. They were spread out on the bed, limbs intertwined. “When are we doing that again?” Her breathing had returned to normal though Norman was almost asleep.

“Tomorrow night.” He replied with his eyes shut while he rubbed two fingers into his beard. “I’ll be here by five o’clock.” He was pretty sure they’d both agree.


End file.
